


Just a Glimpse

by DJMirnum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Family, Fun, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life can offer just a glimpse of what's to come. What started as a simple babysitting job for Marinette, made Adrien realize what he's been missing and what he hopes for in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple two-shot that I thought would be cute to do. This can be a post-reveal type story. Enjoy it!

Marinette was in her room trying to get ready for her study session today. She got a text from her mom saying that they had a meeting all day and told her that she didn't have to open the shop since she had school work to do. But then, another message came saying to come the front door. She rushed down to see one of her mother's friends there with her two children, a 6 month old boy with brown hair and brown eyes and a blonde, gray eyed 6 year old girl.  
"I'm so sorry Marinette, but an emergency came up and I have no one else to watch them!"  
"But I," she began.  
"Please, it's only for a few hours! I wouldn't ask you unless it was a last resort!"  
The pleading look was all it took for Marinette to give in. She took the baby and the diaper bag and lead the six year old in.  
"Can you feed them lunch? Also, try to get her to nap afterward."  
"But mommy! I'm too old for naps," stomped the girl.  
"I'll do my best. Anything else?"  
"Yes, he has a rash and needs cream after each changing. I will call you when I'm finished. Usual rate right?"  
"Don't worry about that," said Marinette.  
The woman sighed; Marinette normally didn't charge for babysitting friends or family but the woman was determined to pay her back.  
"Well, I'm off. Evangeline, please listen to Marinette ok?"  
"Yes mommy."  
The woman left and it was just Marinette and the kids.  
"Are you hungry? What would you like for lunch?"  
"I want a ham sandwich," cried Evangeline.  
As Marinette followed the girl to the kitchen, there was a knock at her door. Marinette looked at the clock.  
"Oh no! My study session!"  
Marinette answered the door to see Adrien Agreste there. He was shocked to see a baby in Marinette's arms.  
"Hi, Mari."  
"Hi, sorry Adrien! Last minute babysitting job! It's only for a few hours and it's one of my mom's friends and I couldn't say no," she frantically tried to explain.  
"It's ok, it's ok," he said with a smile.  
"Do you want to come back later..."  
"Marinette! I'm hungry," yelled the little girl.  
"Just give me one second Evangeline. Sorry, I should feed them lunch. I'll call you when you can come back."  
"Um, do you need any help?"  
"Oh, I couldn't ask you to..."  
"It's ok, I don't mind. I didn't have anything else planned today. And while I'm sure you've done this before, you look like you could use some help."  
Marinette thought for a moment; having an extra pair of hands and eyes would be helpful, especially where Evangeline was concerned. Marinette motioned him to come inside and they headed for the kitchen.  
"Adrien, this is Evangeline and her brother, Rembrandt, or Remy. Evangeline, this is my friend Adrien. He's going to hang out with us today so I need you to listen to him as well as me, alright?"  
"Ok Mari. Hi Adri!"  
"Hi there," greeted Adrien, kneeling down to her level. "How old are you?"  
"I'm six!"  
"Wow, what a big girl you are," he said in awe and that made Evangeline blush a bit.  
"I was about to make us lunch. Do you want anything," asked Marinette.  
"That sounds good. What are you making," asked Adrien standing up.  
"She wanted a ham sandwich. Is that alright with you?"  
"Yeah, I'll take one."  
"Can you hold him while I make it," asked Marinette handing Remy to him.  
"Uh, I've never held a baby before," said a nervous Adrien.  
"Just hold your arms out." He did and she placed Remy in them. "The key is balance and support. Hold him close, place one hand on his bottom and the other on his back." Marinette moved Adrien's hands where they needed to be. "There; I'll go make lunch now."  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"Just talk to him, bounce him a bit but not too much."  
While Marinette prepared lunch, Adrien just looked at Remy while Evangeline looked on.  
"Hey, Remy. What's happenin'?" Remy just kind of stared back. "So, Evangeline; what do you like to do for fun?"  
"Can we have a tea party later?"  
Adrien felt unsure at the moment. He remembered the tea parties Chloe made him do when they were younger and they weren't all that fun. But the look on Evangeline's face made him cave.  
"Sure, after lunch," he said with a smile.  
"Uh, nap after lunch and then tea party," interjected Marinette.  
"Oh, please," begged the girl to Adrien.  
"Sorry, Mari has final say," he said.  
Lunch was ready and Marinette placed ham sandwiches and pieces of fruit and vegetables on the table. After picking baby food for Remy, they all sat to eat. Well, Adrien and Evangeline ate while Mari fed the baby.  
"Aren't you going to eat," Adrien asked.  
"I will, after I feed him."  
Adrien made sure he finished first so he could take Remy and let Marinette eat her lunch as well.  
"Can I have some cookies," asked Evangeline.  
Marinette eyed her plate; her sandwich was half eaten and only a few pieces of fruit and veggies remained.  
"Eat a few more bites of your sandwich and two more pieces of fruit and veggies," she ordered.  
Evangeline turned her puppy dog eyes to Adrien, hoping he'd cave in. He smirked.  
"Mari has final say," he stated.  
Evangeline huffed but did as she was told.  
"Why is she always giving me that look," wondered Adrien.  
"I don't know, you just have that kind of face I guess," chuckled Marinette.  
"What, a handsome one," he grinned with a Chat Noir type grin.  
"No, a gullible one," she sassed as she removed the dishes and gave the young girl two cookies, who ate them happily.  
After cleaning up and settling in the living room, Marinette grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag and addressed the little girl.  
"Ok, Evangeline let's get you set up for a nap on the couch," said Marinette.  
"Can Adri read me a story first?"  
Marinette looked at Adrien, silently asking if he wouldn't mind. He smiled and nodded.  
"Go pick one out, ok."  
Evangeline ran to the chest that Marinette kept for babysitting purposes full of toys and books while Marinette took Remy from Adrien and sat down at the other end of the couch to give Remy his bottle and get him to nap. Evangeline returned with a story, teddy bear and blanket in hand. She sat next to Adrien and got comfy under the blanket.  
"So what did you pick," he asked.  
"The Cat in the Hat," she beamed.  
"Ah, one of my favorites," said Adrien happily.  
As he read the story, he put in effort to give each character a voice and used proper inflections at the right moments. It was a sight that warmed Marinette's heart; it was almost like he was taking care of a sister or cousin or maybe...no, we're too young to go down that road, but still; it's quite the sight. Adrien had just finished the story to see that Evangeline was asleep in his lap. He gently eased himself away from the girl and sat next to Marinette, who was holding a sleeping Remy.  
"How long are they supposed to sleep," he whispered.  
"She can go for an hour. Remy is until he wakes up," she whispered back. Adrien nodded and they both sat in the quiet. "I'm sorry," Mari said quietly.  
"For what," asked Adrien in a quiet voice as he set the alarm on his phone for an hour.  
"I know this probably wasn't what you had in mind doing today."  
"Hey, it's fine. It actually felt kind of nice. I don't know what it's like to have siblings and I've never been around little kids, so it's been fun so far. Say, since we're here; how about some studying?"  
"All my books are upstairs in my room and if you haven't noticed, I have a baby asleep in my arms."  
"I can read those chapters in history for us," Adrien said grabbing his book.  
Marinette nodded and leaned in further to listen to Adrien read aloud but not loud enough to disturb the sleeping kids. Marinette tried to listen, she really did. It wasn't that it was boring or anything; his voice was soothing and calm and she suddenly felt sleepy herself. Adrien was halfway through the chapter when he felt something heavy against his shoulder. He looked down to see a sleeping Marinette with a sleeping baby in her arms. He closed the book and took a look around him. A strange feeling came over him.  
"Is this what it's like," he thought to himself. "To have a family?"  
He looked over at Evangeline; her blonde hair sprayed out on the couch and snuggling the blanket and teddy bear she had. He remembered the gray eyes she had and suddenly thought about how she would look with green eyes. And then he looked down at Marinette with Remy and thought of him with blue-black hair and blue eyes. His cheeks felt hot; why did his mind go in that direction? He and Marinette were kids themselves, trying to finish high school and then university and careers! Not to mention balancing hero work with her. He shouldn't be thinking about THAT! But, for some reason, imagining it with Mari was kind of nice. She'd be a great mom but would he be a good dad? He shook that dark thought out quick. He had time before he would start thinking about that. Who's to say it would be with Mari anyway? But, as he tried picturing it with someone else, it didn't look right. So when he put Mari in, that's when it felt natural, like that's the perfect scenario. His cheeks grew red and a soft smile spread on his face. Maybe one day, but for the time being, he'd enjoy what's happening now. He started to feel sleepy too, so he got comfortable and closed his eyes. He was fast asleep in no time


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien woke up to the feeling of someone tapping on his arm. He blearily opened his green eyes to be met with gray ones. He smiled at the little girl and her bed head; it reminded him of his when he would first get out of bed. He yawned and checked his phone; there was still fifteen more minutes left on the timer.  
"What is it, Evangeline," he whispered.  
"Can we play tea party now," she said in a normal voice.  
"Shhhh, Mari and Remy are still sleeping," he shushed.  
"But you promised," she whined quietly.  
"I know, I know. We can't play in here; let's go to Mari's room ok?"  
"Ok, the tea set is in the chest but it's down at the bottom."  
"Let's just take it with us then."  
Adrien gently eased his way off the couch and took the toy chest and Evangeline up to Marinette's room. A few minuets later, Marinette woke up and saw that she was alone in the living room with no Evangline or Adrien in sight. She noticed that Remy was awake, too.  
"Well, hello Remy. Did you have a good nap?"  
She quickly changed his wet diaper and then she heard noises coming from her room. She carefully climbed her way up with Remy in her arms. When she opened the hatch, she saw Evangeline wearing a fancy hat she kept in her dress up trunk along with gloves and a feather boa. A tea party was set up and at the other side was Adrien wearing a top hat and jacket and a green scarf. He turned and smiled at Marinette.  
"Ah, my Lady! Come join us," he said with a British accent.  
"No please, don't let me interrupt," giggled Marinette as she sat at her desk watching.  
"More tea Sir Chat," asked Evangeline in a snotty voice holding the tea pot.  
"Why thank you, Lady Bug," answered Adrien in his accent holding his cup out.  
Marinette giggled at the sight of them and that same warm feeling from before filled her chest.  
"Do you want a break," she asked.  
"No it's ok," he answered.  
"Can we play dress up," cried Evangeline.  
"I don't think I look good in a dress," said Adrien.  
"Don't worry, there's items for gentlemen," said Marinette. "Say Evangeline, did you know that Adrien plays dress up for a living?"  
"He does?! Come on! I'll pick a suit for you!"  
Adrien looked at Marinette with a pleading expression. But she just smiled and bounced Remy on her knee. Evangline came back and made Adrien throw on random pieces of clothes. It was the most random fashion show he ever took part in and Marinette laughed and took pictures. No one would believe her if she told them that Adrien wore such garish clothes. She then began to smell something from Remy.  
"Uh oh, I think someone's got a stinky diaper," she said in a baby voice.  
Adrien never heard her talk like that and he found it quite cute.  
"Um, Adrien," she asked nervously.  
"Yes, Princess?"  
"Can you run down and get his diaper bag? I don't want to try to climb down with him in my arms."  
"Right, be right back."  
After Adrien left, she got Evangeline to clean up and set her up to color. When he returned, Marinette began to change Remy's diaper. Adrien looked on with curious intent. She laid him down so gently with grace on the mat she laid out.  
"You ever seen someone change a diaper," asked Marinette.  
"Not really," he answered.  
"Ok, but I gotta warn you, this won't be pretty."  
"Why?"  
She opened the dirty diaper, Adrien was met with a smell worse than Camembert and he immediately gagged.  
"That's why. Don't feel bad, I hear most father's act this way when they face a poopy diaper."  
Adrien's face went red when she mentioned the word "father". He watched her clean Remy up and put cream on a red spot and put on a clean diaper. She quickly placed the dirty wipes inside the dirty diaper and wrapped it up within the dirty diaper. She held it out to Adrien who just stood there.  
"What," he asked.  
"Can you dispose of this please?"  
"WHAT?! I am not touching that!"  
"Oh please, it's all wrapped up it won't hurt you. Please just throw it away and wash your hands if it makes you feel better."  
Adrien reluctantly took the diaper with two fingers and held it far away from himself and left the room. Marinette shook her head and returned her attention to Remy.  
"There we go, all better," she said smiling at him and making funny faces causing Remy to giggle. Evangeline rushed over to see what was happening.  
"I can make Remy laugh, too!"  
Evangeline made a face and Remy laughed. While Evangeline kept her brother busy, Marinette cleaned herself up and stood back and watched them. Part of her wished she had a younger sibling growing up, but babysitting like this made up for it. She went back to the kids and went back to making faces at Remy who was laughing at them. Adrien finally returned to see the silly spectacle. He smiled at the sight and wished he had siblings to do this with. Suddenly, he got an idea. With a Chat Noir like grin, he snuck up behind Evangeline and tickled her. She shrieked in delight.  
"Noooooo...hehehehehe!"  
"Tickle Monster has you now," Adrien cackled. He then eyed Remy. "What's this? Another victim of the Tickle Monster!"  
Adrien took his other hand while still holding Evangline and tickled Remy's stomach. The baby giggled and cooed and Marinette laughed.  
"Adri! I need to go potty!"  
"Alright, go on then," he said as he released her.  
Evangline left the room and that gave Marinette and Adrien a chance to catch their breaths.  
"You're so good with them. You're gonna be a great dad one day," smiled Marinette.  
That statement made Adrien blush and relieved; she had just made him feel sure about a part of his future that he was worried about. Although, he wouldn't have been worried about it so much if he wasn't helping her babysit. He decided to return the favor.  
"Thanks. You make an amazing mother, Marinette."  
Now Marinette's face turned red. Before she could say anything, Evangline came running and jumped on Adrien's back.  
"Horsey," she cried.  
"Evangline, let's give Adrien a break. I'll play horsey with you," said Marinette.  
"Noooo! I want to play with Adri!"  
"If it's what the Lady wants, who am I to deny," smiled Adrien.  
He jumped up and bounced Evangline up and down and ran around the room. The little girl laughed her head off at the horse noises he made. Marinette laughed as well and before she had a chance to stop, her next words spilled out.  
"Daddy sure is funny isn't he?" Adrien stopped and looked at her with a surprised face. "I mean, Adrien is funny," she tried to correct.  
The damage though was done; Adrien gapped at Marinette as she turned her gaze to Remy to coo at him. Evangeline was not happy that her "horse" stopped moving.  
"Daddy! Keep going!"  
"It's Adrien, Evangline," Marinette corrected.  
Adrien felt it best to wait after the kids left to address the slip up. Suddenly, Marinette got a message from the kids mother that she was on her way to pick them up. They made quick work on cleaning up their mess and made sure they got everything packed away. Both Marinette and Adrien were at the door greeting the mother.  
"Thank you so much for watching them. If you had told me you had a study date, I would have found someone else."  
"It's fine, we had fun though," said Marinette.  
"I like Adri! Can he come play with me sometime?!"  
"We'll see," smiled Adrien.  
"Remy had two diaper changes and he finished his bottle before his nap," said Marinette giving a rundown of how it went.  
"Did you get Evangeline to nap?"  
"Yeah, she slept about 45 minutes," said Adrien.  
"Good. Now Marinette, I know you don't usually charge for this but I still want to pay you back some how and given this handsome young man here, this might work."  
The mother gave them a voucher for a free large ice cream sundae at a local ice cream parlor.  
"Oh, we can't take this," tried Marinette.  
"I insist, and I would feel insulted if you didn't use it for your next date with your boyfriend. I can always ask your mother to make sure. You two enjoy the rest of your day!"  
The mother left the two teenagers dumbstruck. Even though they knew their hero identity, they had yet to determine what they were outside of that. Marinette still harbored a crush on Adrien and Adrien liked Marinette but both were too nervous to take things further. But after today, hearing Marinette call Adrien "daddy" the way she did helped him make a decision, but knew he needed to talk to her first.  
"Let's use it now; I think we need to talk about somethings," he said grabbing his and her jacket and purse."


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't say much as they walked to the ice cream parlor. The only time one of them spoke, Adrien, was to present the voucher. The sundae was a banana split with chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream with chocolate, strawberry and pineapple sauce, whipped cream, chopped peanuts and two cherries. Armed with two spoons they attacked the massive dessert. Two people might be able finish, heck three or four would have been better, but the two teenagers had a serious topic to go over and to Adrien, it seemed Marinette wasn't going to bring it up so he took this chance to speak first.  
"So, about what happened today," he started but not sure where to take it much less finish it. "I'm not offended, if that's what you're worried about."  
"Huh?"  
"The whole, calling me 'daddy' thing. I'm not offended; I was surprised."  
"It was a slip of the tongue. For whatever reason, I got to thinking about that and seeing you with the kids gave me a glimpse of something and subconsciously the words hit my mouth before my brain could fully process them and I know we're still teenagers and in high school for crying out loud and I was wanting to focus on my career as a fashion designer for a while and I'm sure you have plans of your own and it's been a month since we found out about our identities and we still haven't established what we are right now and to be thinking about something like that at our age is huge and scary and I was worried that I did freak you out and oh my gosh, I feel like I'm gonna faint and..."  
Adrien had stuck his spoon in her mouth to get her to stop talking.  
"Relax Marinette," he said with a gentle smile. "I get it, thinking about that can be pretty scary especially when we're not even ready for it. I was feeling the same way when I saw you with the kids and it made me miss what I didn't have growing up. And the thought of having that with you, well, I like the idea of it." Marinette's eyes went wide. "I know we've been in some kind of limbo ever since we found out who we really are and we're still figuring out who we are behind the masks. We have time to get to know each other and I don't want to miss any opportunity. You know how I feel about you and I'm pretty sure you feel the same way as I do. I didn't push it before because I wanted you to have time to accept me as Adrien and Chat Noir. I've already accepted you as Marinette and Ladybug. So, I will ask you this; would you be my girlfriend?"  
Marinette wasn't sure when they started to fall but she felt them. She tasted the salty tears on the corner of her mouth. She buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment and that made Adrien worry. Was she happy? Was she mad, scared, sad? He didn't know and he wished she would give him another sign. What he didn't expect next was her getting up and sitting in his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. She cried softly into his shoulder and he quickly wrapped his arms around her. He just gently rubbed her back, letting her know he was still here and that she was alright. She sniffed and started to pull away; Adrien grabbed a napkin and handed it to her so she could wipe her eyes and nose. She still had tears in her eyes but she was smiling, and that was a good thing, right?  
"Silly cat, I was wondering when you would ask me that."  
Adrien smiled back as he brushed some of her hair behind her ear.  
"Does this mean I get to do this?"  
He cupped her face and pulled her in, their lips connecting. For Marinette, it was soft yet strong and carried all the pent up love he'd been wanting to give her from the moment he met her. For Adrien, it was sweet and passionate and something she'd been waiting to do since she first saw him. It was brief but enough, and they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.  
"Hey, I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Fast Forward

It was the middle of the night when she climbed out of bed. It was such a struggle now at this stage of pregnancy but with the baby sitting on her bladder, she had to get up. Marinette looked over at her husband, Adrien; he was out like a light. Poor guy was working so hard while she was going through this. She would need to do something special for him, maybe make his favorite pastry or a new suit. She'd figure it out later, right now she had to deal with this sensation. She made it to the bathroom and tried to use it but her bladder was empty. She wished the baby would move off of it so she could sleep.  
"It would be nice if you could just come out already, little one. We're all waiting for you." Then, something wet trickled down her legs; that could only mean one thing. Suddenly, she took a sharp intake of breath and he was at the door. How did he move so fast? And from such a deep sleep?  
"What's wrong?! Are you alright?!"  
"My water just broke," she said.  
His eyes went wide.  
"Are you sure?!"  
"Well, I didn't pee on myself if that's what you're asking! Yes, I am sure! Hospital! Now!"  
Adrien scrambled as he put on comfortable clothes and grabbed the bags they had packed for the hospital for this moment. He grabbed a robe for his wife and her shoes and was about to lead her out when she stopped.  
"What?! We have to get you to the hospital!"  
"Adrien," she whined looking down.  
He followed her gaze and realized he forgot something. He was still in his boxers.  
"Oh, right," he grinned sheepishly.  
After finding some pants and speeding on the way to the hospital, Marinette was wheeled into the delivery room. Adrien barely managed to text his mother-in-law that it was finally happening. He knew she would pass the information along since he needed to focus on helping Marinette. He stayed up by her head and held her hand and boy did she have a grip. He hoped the nurse would give him something for his pain later but, he was sure that his pain was nothing compared to what Marinette was feeling. She screamed at every contraction and it made his heart hurt. He hated to see his Lady in so much pain but it was part of the process. All he could do was be there.  
"You're doing great, Princess," he'd encouraged.  
"You idiot! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"  
The nurses warned him that this was just the pain talking. She hurled more insults at him when she wasn't screaming or trying to breathe. After hours and hours of screaming and pushing, the next sound they heard was their baby crying. It was the most beautiful sound they ever heard.  
"Congratulations, it's a boy," said the doctor.  
The nurses quickly cleaned him up and placed him in Marinette's arms. Adrien couldn't believe it, he had the same hair as his mother and when he finally opened his eyes, they were blue. It was just as he imagined all those years ago. He had caught a glimpse of this moment and thanked his lucky charm that it came to fruition.  
"You did it, my Lady."  
"No, we did it. I couldn't have done it without you."  
He kissed her forehead.  
"He looks like you."  
"And I'm sure he'll have the Agreste charm."  
"Just not my bad luck."  
They stared at their son, taking it all in.  
"Hey, we love you," Marinette whispered to her son.


End file.
